


Payback

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Payback, Violence, payback is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is bored with Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Author chooses not to warn.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 28, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 9, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 389  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The Joker delivered a swift kick to the prone body lying on the cement floor. Harley groaned as he made contact with her ribs.

“You’re getting better, kid. You’re getting craftier every day, but you just didn’t have it today. I win; you lose. Sometimes it just goes like that.” He cackled. “You’ve been getting uppity, dear. Tsk, tsk.”

The Joker strutted across the floor, ignoring Harley. The warehouse was decorated with his giant playing cards, Joker-in-the-Boxes, boxing gloves, and other tricks of his deadly trade. Light filtered in through the high windows, casting everything in a half-lit, half-shadowed fight.

The Joker smirked. “Lovely Harley, it’s time you stopped hanging out with Ivy.” His grin faded. “She was a good outlet for you to let off steam. After our little tiffs, you’d run to her and cool off and then come back to me. Lately you’ve been getting mouthy, though. It must be the bad influence of your female friend, my dear. I don’t like it. It may be time to get rid of her.”

Joker picked up a bat and swung it. The _swish-swish_ sound underlaid another moan from Harley. He sighed.

“I really need to remember to take the garbage out.” Joker pulled out a cigar from his jacket pocket. “I just hope I didn’t choose the exploding cigar.”

He lit it and puffed away. “Definitely need to get rid of Ivy. The woman’s an odd duck. Loves her damned plants more than people. How screwed up is that?”

Joker swung the bat and hit it against the wall. “Ooh, I like that, though the crowbar’s even better.” He stood over Harley. “You bore me, my dear. I think I’ll hit you out of the park.” He lifted the bat.

“Urgh!” Joker’s body jerked and he slowly pitched over onto the floor, a knife sticking out of his back.

A shadow moved. “Stabbing you in the back is a pretty appropriate way for you to go, right?”

The figure bent down and pulled out the knife. He whispered in Joker’s ear, “I did what Batman couldn’t do.”

Red Hood turned and walked out of the warehouse as he pulled out his cell phone and hit Ivy’s number. “Time to come collect your girlfriend, Red. You and she won’t have any more Mistah J. troubles. Bank on it.”


End file.
